brocsplacefandomcom-20200215-history
Kenni Malwa
Kenni Malwa (Codename: Red Comet, Red, or RC) (30th December 1973 - 2nd July 2009) was a cyan cometis born on Peyitaz Valley on the planet Makenotix in the Larris Protectorate. He was raised however in the Bendarg Hub on Kaskade 3 since he was a month old. He was the main character of the Trial of the Arbiters series up until Trial of the Arbiters V. Early life In 1971, Funai Yazsil, a Major in the Larris Army was given the position of an Elite Commando, and was given work in supporting the rebels on Cremton worlds, distorting and sabotaging parts of the UNR, terrorist attacks, etc. and became Ahri-Oferd Larris' right-hand-man. During 1972, he also had a relationship with a military scientist named Shalum Malwa, however, they split whilst she was pregnant with their son, Kenni. Malwa was a leading scientist in the Larris Army, and seemed to have had a change of heart throughout her life over the last decade. She was infact an excellent thinker, politician, and philosopher, and secretly concluded that transmortalism was an evil and would be the end of life as it was known. Funai revealed to her that he was to carry out a plan in a few years time to nate the planet Russ and cause a galactic war. Enraged, she sabotaged many of Larris' projects, causing incomprehensible amounts of damage, which was the result of Larris' efforts being delayed, and making the transmortalist tech dates even further. She then escaped out of Undupolli with a team of fifty close military friends she managed to convince over the years. The Cometans were living (and by Larris law confined) to a planet named Makenotix, their home for nearly two-thousand years. She knew the entirety of the Larris plot with Zarpill Brusslein, etc. During February 1974, the team that were with her helping her get to the UNR and warn them were at first fighting to create an escape plan on Makenotix, and were gathering what they would need for the campaign. During this, Kenni Malwa was born. They then flew to Xi Taan, but just before they entered UNR airspace, they were ambushed by a Larris attack squad. They decided to send the month-old Kenni into their escape pod and flew him to the nearest UNR civilisation, which was Bendarg City on the planet Kaskade 3. Shalum and the last twelve survivors of her team surrendered and were imprisoned for life on Tantustmir. Kenni was then fostered on Kaskade 3, after his pod landed on an oil rig close to the Bendarg Hub. Along with several other cometis babies who appeared on worlds throughout the galaxy with no explanation, Kenni had became a galactic sensation, and a security nightmare for Larris. The UNR requested him to take part in experiments and trials, however his family rejected and fought against these, as well as him thinking of joining the army while growing up. He instead joined the police force of the Bendarg Hub in December 1992, due to his cometis abilities. He thought about joining the army later on in his life. He had straight As throughout his schooling, with top grades for science, history, IT, and mathematics. He became very intelligent, and became very knowledgeable in subjects such as psychology and philosophy on his very own. In college, he took courses for public services and physics. When the Second Netroban Galactic War struck in January 1992, he immediately planned to join up, since he just turned eighteen several days before, however, his family pressured him into refraining. When the Cremton occupation of the Kaskade System began in July 1993, he immediately became the second-in-command of the Bendarg Resistance. He was responsible for the UNR victory at the Battle of Bendarg and the Liberation of the Kaskade System during October 1993. He then decided it was necessary for him to join the army and accept his earlier invitations to Task Force Comet, and this time, his family realised how much the UNR needed him, and encouraged him to sign on. He spent the next four months training extensively for his career in TFC, and underwent his first mission since Bendarg in February 1994, at the Yanli Raid. He was crowned Red Comet and wore red armour. In March 1994, he took part in the Battle of Lavink and took on Nial Sotokom in a one-on-one duel, eventually turning into a fistfight. He defeated him on his own and took him captive, however whilst he and his squad-mates were dragging him onto the evac ship, he was assassinated by an unknown assailant (later found to be Secretary General Zazel Emetath. In the interim time between TOTA 1 and 2, he was permitted three years off to study at the UNR's best university in Jiskomonarva Bay and further educate himself for his TFC career. Due to the situation, he spent nearly 15 hours a day in lessons, extensively, tirelessly, and restlessly studying engineering, IT, chemistry, physics, philosophy, and astronomy. He left university for three days to take part in missions on only six occasions. He officially graduated on all of these subjects in July 1997 and gained a one month break before returning to TFC to fight in the Undupolli Theatre. During 1997, the events of Trial of the Arbiters 2: Conspiracy occurred. He learnt the entire conspiracy of the war, and met his father for the first time. In the end, he killed Zarpill Brusslein, Ahri-Oferd Larris, and his biological father, Funai Yazsil. He also discovered that somewhere he had a biological brother named Boschdil Malwa, who was born in 1990 who ended up in a similar situation to him, however he ended up in an unknown region of the galaxy. He was safe, although his adoptive parents were very secretive of him, and took efforts to hide his truth. In 2009, he met his brother Boschdil for the first time, after he rescued Boschdil from a battle with the CIA. He then got him into Task Force Comet. At the end of Trial of the Arbiters V, on the 15th April 2009, he was killed by Ith Quetsalothos during a fierce battle on planet Fordazi. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists